War of the God: Chapter 1
by zaka
Summary: 7 guyvers. 7 goals. 7 enemies


This is a fanfic based on characters created by Yoshika Takaya and contains violent situations with adult language. The character's made by me in this fic are mine and if you want to use them then ask permission.  
  
  
  
War of the gods

  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1  
Old Earth  
  
BY ZAKA **

A screech sounded overhead and Chaos looked up to see a squad of flying zoanoids zooming towards him through the smoky sky. The gigantic guyver grunted with alarm and his armour glowed red as the flyers swooped closer. The god of the area filled his lungs as he prepared to fire the sonic emitter and kill the rest with his fists and swords. Behind him a triceratops snorted with alarm as Chaos motioned his followers back with a sweeping blue fist. He heard the anxious grunts of the battle hardened human troops, all of them eager yet fearful to begin the battle anew.  
  
The blue armored guyver reared back ready to cut loose with a blast of sonic's in the air, but the flyers suddenly soared upwards as if they were toying with him. The last flyer in the formation hurled a projectile towards Chaos and he barely raised his shields quickly enough to block it. A small skull was then thrown at his back which bounced off harmlessly of his armour fell to the barren ground and shattered.   
  
The guyver god roared in anger and took a leaping swipe at the departing zoanoids. When his reach fell short they started to mock him. Chaos glanced down at the small shattered skull knowing what it was-- the skull of a baby human a token of contempt from Mazuk. The evil guyver could shrink enemies down and eat them which meant that this could be another human, perhaps someone close to Chaos. He picked up the biggest chunk of the skull brought it near his breathing holes and sniffed it, responding with a low grunt. He thought grimly how many of his kind had died, and how many more would die on the plains of makmik before a final victor emerged to rule and destroy the creators and unite in a reign of peace.  
Or a reign of terror.  
  
Being immortal Chaos had a long memory. He looked around the barren blood soaked plain and recalled when it had once been a garden, a place of beauty and solace where lush deciduous ferns grew in splendor amid grottoes, geysers and swaying conifers. Now the great plain was littered with carrion-- Dead beasts as far as the eye could see. The survivors were gorged and no one was left to scavenge the dead, who lay rotting in the noonday sun. The stench drew giant dragon flies, which circled over head and added an ominous drone to the foul proceedings.  
  
On the horizon Alkanphal was rounding up his army of zoanoids for another round of carnage and Chaos wondered when would it all end. The huge guyver looked at the burning sun wishing he was back in his beautiful, cool mountains. He enjoyed a kill as much as the next hunter but this endless war was wanton killing and destruction on a massive scale which sickened him.  
  
Once again Chaos wondered if it would serve the cause of peace to ally himself with Armageddon, Sauron or one of the more virtuous guyver gods in this final battle. Diablo and Vertigo were allied and winning battle after battle---the boldness of the flyers attested their confidence, but each of the guyver gods had his own ideas on how to run the planet and there were millions of years of bad blood and failed truces among them.  
Even if the gods stopped fighting, their followers would surely continue----such were the powerful hatred that drove primeval Earth.  
  
So Chaos faced the battlefield, wondering if he would conquer all or lose everything. It had to end here and now , he decided, because dragging out this terrible was pointless as well as cruel to the planet. There was glory in victory, honor in defeat, but nothing in delay and cowardice. His forces would not live to fight another day, decided Chaos---they would live to rule this very day, or die in the jaws of their enemies the creators.  
  
The gigantic guyver pounded his chest like an ape and then screamed a roar of a cybernetic demon, then he leapt in the air and came down in a spine crushing stomp. Diablo responded his chilling scream cutting across miles of half eaten corpses. Other gods joined in with pushing struggling and punches, answered by the stomping and roaring of their followers.  
  
There was something different about this day; Chaos could feel it. By the fury of the roars and the shaking of the ground, he was sure that every one on the planet knew that this was the day of reckoning. After today for good or evil, the future of earth would be settled.   
  
Chaos roared again then charged. He used his gravity orb and his troops thundered behind him. From all around the vast plain, mighty beats charged towards the center and the bones of the dead rattled in their carcasses. Massive Triceratops and Apatosaurues rumbled towards one another like tank, as swift raptors swarmed across the plains in a frenzy.  
  
Thunder and Lighting crackled overhead. Chaos looked up, wondering why it was dark at midday. There was no time to ponder this mystery, as Blaze swift raptors were closing in on him from the east and his front line had fallen back to repel a flanking movement by Vertigo, who seemed to take special pleasure in tormenting Chaos and his followers.  
  
The guyver whirled around and leaped towards the first handy enemy, a sharp-toothed deinonychus, taking him by surprise. He gripped the stunned raptor by the throat and shook until all the bones in his neck snapped, then he hurled the body at the pack of raptors, sending them scattering. From the confusion a blur of stripes flew into the air, spinning and Blaze landed on Chaos head with a hammer blow.  
  
A stunned Chaos plummeted to the ground as the god guyver Blaze ripped into his armour on the back if his neck. The pain sent Chaos into a rage--he twisted Blaze's grasp and smashed his fist onto his ugly face. The guyver snapped back and he leapt off, slashing out with his elbow swords and cutting a nasty cut across Chaos face. He had drawn first blood, and Chaos snarled at him. He could feel the rage coming over him and drew back, breathing deeply and trying to control his fury.  
  
As the battle raged around them, the two behemoths circled each other towering above the mortal humans and deinonychus. Chaos started into the face of Blaze ignoring the carnage and bedlam to concentrate on his enemy. For a moment he wondered why he kept fighting, even though he knew for dominance was primal a primal urge like a hunger and he couldn't stop himself.

Chaos leaped for Blazes throat and the guyver whipped out his lower leg and tripped him slashing a vibrational sword at him as he fell. Although injured Chaos bounded to his feet and fought the guyver back with a blistering combination of punches. Blaze paused to catch his breath, which gave Chaos the time to charge his ultra hyper smashers.  
  
As the blast fired Blaze raised his shields but was still caught in the nimbus of the blast. His shield held the attack well but small parts of energy leaked through the shield scorching his armour. While the blast fired Chaos crouched down and timed his next attack, as the blast cleared he lunged for Blaze grabbing him by the neck and hurled to the ground with a satisfying crunch. But before he could rip him apart a sharp ball of fire came soaring through the air and struck in the side of the head. Although it did not much harm it hurted a lot. 

Chaos staggered back, dazed as a yellow figure bounded into the circle of battle. It was Alkanphal the supreme zoalord and master of all zoanoids. Alkanphal fired a gravity blast from his crystal into the massive guyver and the deinonychus who were battling each other and hurled their bodies at Chaos. Who activated his shielding in self defense. Thanks to this distraction Blaze crawled to his feet and dashed away, his army following his retreat. 

Chaos roared as his sonic's activated automatically enhancing his sound a 100 fold. He started angrily at the yellow creature who grinned back with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. He was enjoying all this carnage thought Chaos. The Mesozoic wars were not a tragedy to him but a wonderful lark, pure entertainment.

"Come, my huge friend," said Alkanphal in a mind language, "you and i have the most followers. Let us combine our forces and wipe out the others and serve the creators in peace. Then we divide the planet in equal halves. You, of course will rule the kindly half, and i will rule the evil half. what do you say" with his zoa crystal glowing   
glowing Alkanphal stared at Chaos and waited for an answer.

He guyver replied with a guttural snarl. He didn't wish to converse with Alkanphal --he wanted to stop him from enslaving the earth and every creature on it.  
"Are you too dim-witted to give me an answer?" demanded Alkanphal telepathically.  
  
Chaos hurled himself at Alkanphal and connected with a elbow sword to the chops and knocked the creature on his butt. The guyver was about to use the zoalord for a punching bag when a crack of thunder erupted so powerfully that both Chaos and Alkanphal were knocked to the ground, shuddering. The roars of victory and howls of anguish ceased as all across the plain the combatants froze in their tracks and stared fearfully at the sky, which was pitch black at midday except for the stabs of ferocious lightning.

Chaos peered into the gloom and thought he saw a gleaming white bridge stretch from the sky, through the smoke, and into the the stench of battle. Upon this bridge stood a small human. He was wearing a blue battle armour covered with various gadgets , and he carried a staff with a black crystal ball at the top. Chaos had never seen a human in clothes like this before, and his first thought was that it looked like a tasty morsel, bite sized for a quick snack.

Chaos started to rise and proclaim his authority but vertigo beat him to it. She came bounding out of the mass of the dead and cowering dinosaurs and leaped up in air coming down with a brain basher to the oddly dressed creature, Chaos and all the other guyvers with Alkanphal and the creators winced expecting to see the intruder impaled and killed in a short order. But the man raised his staff and lightning crackled from the black sphere and completely encircled Vertigo in midair. The sinewy guyver twisted and struggled in her prison yet she hung in the air like a dragon shaped paper caught by the breeze.  
  
There were grunts of awe and wonder among thee towering beasts, who were mighty impressed by this display. Chaos suddenly feared that he would have to defend against yet another god who wanted to steal or eat his people, then an unfamiliar voice spoke telepathically spoke in his mind.  
  
"Be still you so called gods and listen to me !" ordered the voice. "I am Balsafas, the ruler of the greatest planet putonoium x. No, you have not seen my kind before and will not see my kind again. Your kind irresponsible wars may bring you pleasure and a full belly, but they are endangering the other dimensions. You are too powerful. It is time for more civilized life forms to have a chance on Earth. I'm afraid you fifteen million years of fame are up."  
  
The strange being had barely finished before Diablo activated his sonic's in a rage that could have woken the carrion, and Sauron joined him in the angry chorus of the ticked-off guyver. They were not about to be told what to do by some pipsqueak with no follower, not when they could not be even controlled by the creators since the experiments. However Chaos noted neither Sauron or Diablo rushed the stranger as Vertigo had done. They protested from afar and Vertigo remained suspended in the sky, surrounded by bolts of lightning.  
  
"Oh cut that out," said the mildly irritated mind voice of the stranger in response to the god guyvers. "you will never live peacefully of your own free will so we have no choice. BY some quirk of evolution a few of you are nearly immortal and i cant kill you but i can kill every other of your kind that walks or swims or flies.  
  
The strange being lifted his staff and clicked some buttons on it and the top of it glowed. Chaos suddenly sensed extreme danger, and it was all he could do from fleeing.  
  
In desperation, the giant guyver ran to attack the strange alien who swept his staff in a great arc over the battle field. At once the whole place started to rumble as if a earth quake was accruing. Then suddenly from the gloomy sky a huge meteorite was seen, seconds later it hit the earth with tremendous force. With panicked shrieks the dinosaurs and other creatures stamped this way and that but the dense smoke that came from the meteorite was filling their lungs with poisonous air and they died.  
  
Chaos roared with anger, but before he could take action, the smoke consumed him too. Such was the intensity of the poison in the air that his unit was not able to cleanse it. He collapsed under the the smoke unable to breath. With super human effort Chaos fired his megasmasher into the ground burrowing himself to avoid the worst of it, he got some relief as his unit restored his breathing.  
  
He wished he could burrow all the way back to the mountains because he wanted no part of the Alien Balsafas. But Chaos spirit wouldn't allow him to run away from a fight, or live a life in slavery. He had to confront this strange being, even if it meant his end or worse.  
  
The gigantic guyver lifted his head, shook off the dirt and roared. The sound trailed off when he saw the carnage before him. Piles of charred animals smoldered in a wall of fire as it swept across the land in every direction. The stench of burning flesh made the earlier odors of the battle field seem like spring fragrances, and the wind carried countless pitiable groans of agony. Not only that, but Sauron Armageddon and Mazuk had joined Vertigo in being suspended in bolts of lightening. The remaining gods hung back stunned and uncertain.  
  
The alien looked at the gigantic guyver and smiled confidently." Try what you like, Chaos , it wont make any difference. I respect you, and i'm sorry that i must punish the good with the bad--but this reign of creators and dinosaurs must end. Some flying dinosaurs may escape to evolve into curious creatures, but the tiny mammals  
and the insects which you barely noticed will now dominate the planet. After today Earth is going to be a vastly different place."  
  
As he was powerless to do anything else, Chaos decided to reason telepathically with Balsafas ." You say that you can not kill us, as you have killed the others so you must let the gods live. Does that mean you will make peace with us?"  
  
"Perhaps with you that would be possible," answered Balsafas. He gazed at Vertigo who hissed viciously at him. "But not with some of these monsters. No, the safest course for Earth is to imprison all of you eternally. To the end, a thousand scientists have been working on a single device--the Bonds of Forbidding.  
  
He waved his staff and the black crystal glowed fiercely, as lightning streaked across the sky and swirled into a whirlpool of blinding light. While Chaos watched in awe, the nebula of light coalesced into a burning ball, descended slowly through the sky to the charred battle field. The fireball burned until it seemed to melt a window in the fabric of reality, allowing Chaos to see a different world beyond. He peered into the magical portal and could see rows of somber mages, all of them concentrating and holding their arms outwards. Now the guyver was truly terrified, but he knew that running would be futile and cowardly.  
  
Without warning a beam of purple light surged from the portal, curved in midair, and struck Vertigo in the chest, shattering the sphere of lightning that held her aloft. As the guyver god twisted, screamed and cursed the powerful beams lifted her skyward.  
  
"Only the moon is as cold as you, Vertigo!" proclaimed Balsafas in a loud voice. Go to your new home---the moon.  
  
The beam bore the sorceress aloft until she was out of sight, although they could still hear her screaming through the cosmos. All that remained was a narrow, gleaming strand which stretched from the portal into space.   
  
Diablo took his cue to exit and he started running as quickly as he could , but a beam of red light shot from the portal and struck the guyver in the back and hurled him straight into the ground with a monstrous explosion.  
  
"As you burn your enemies Diablo, so you will burn in the lava pit!" intoned Balsafas. "To the Earth's core with you!"

Fire and smoke and Diablo screams of agony rose from the pit that had appeared beneath him, but the beam kept pushing the guyver deeper and deeper into the hole, until he was head no more. At that moment, Chaos knew that his fate had been centuries ago when the these beings decided to end the reign of gods. He had never realized that there were forces greater than himself in the universe in the universe, and if it was a sobering realization.

His sorrow and shock rooted him to the spot, left him unable to prevent the ancient being from invoking the bonds of foreboding. What's more, Chaos found he didn't want to live in a world where there were no followers, no glory, and nothing to kill but rodents and insects. The guyver watched solemnly as his fellow guyver gods were banished one by one to far flung prisons---Armageddon to collapsed caverns, Sauron to an underwater prison, and so on until only Chaos and Alkanphal were left on the smoldering battle field. Balsafas turned to Alkanphal and spoke" Your fate your creators will decide."  
  
"Ah." said the man setting down his staff and stretching his arms wearily. "That is done, except for you, Chaos."  
  
The guyver grunted and leaned forward "Do your worst."  
  
"This is my best," said Balsafas haughtily." I'm sorry if you cannot appreciate it. Oh, there is one more bit of business---we must keep this portal open to keep the lines of power secured to my world."  
  
The doorway pulsed with twisting light beams---once for each imprisoned god guyver---and the they looked like luminescent snakes writhing in agony. The ruler took of his glove, revealing a delicate hand and pointed to the carcass of a large allosaurs, which promptly levitated in air! The charred flesh crumbled away, leaving only blackened bones, which clattered together as the giant skeleton danced in space. The guyver would have blinked had he eyes in his armour in the apparition.  
  
He gasped as the bones twisted into a new shape---that of a massive, barred iron door. The tribes of the great mountains had long since perfected the use of metal doors, and this one looked as if it would protect the largest dungeon or castle. With it hinges creaking, the door swung open and shut like a giant mouth and Chaos feared that he would be swallowed alive.  
  
The ruler suddenly flicked his wrist at the door, and it turned in midair and slammed into place over the glowing portal. The clang was deafening , as if a new era had begun. Through the bars in the doorway, the bonds of forbidding gleamed brightly, and they looked as if they would burn forever.

Chaos could only stare at Balsafas, knowing that he was in deep trouble. Balsafas winked like a magician and pulled two thick chains from inside of his armour. The guyver leaped back as he cast them upon the charred ground. At once, the bronze chains morphed into enormous serpents with huge heads and dagger like teeth. The guyver extended his elbow swords wearily as he backed away. The snakes paid him little heed as they slithered over to the iron door and wrapped themselves over the latch. They turned back into chains a moment later, and Chaos grunted a sigh of relief as he retracted his swords.  
  
Balsafas turned towards him with a look both kindly but condescending." Now, my friend it is time to send you on your way. I think you would appreciate being imprisoned in a glacier--- near your former home of course . It will be very cold and you will sleep in a long hibernation."

"How long?" asked Chaos in mans tongue which he found he could speak.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Balsafas." How impressive that you have learned our language so quickly. Pity, you could have made something out of your self, but you hung out with a bad crowd.  
  
_"How long?"_ demanded Chaos.  
  
"Forever." The ruler pointed his finger at the barred portal, and a bright blue beam shot forth curving like a shooting star towards Chaos. Having watched the bonds of foreboding claim their victim one by one, he knew when to time his jump. He leaped skyward just as a brilliant ray struck the ground where he stood unable to correct its course. Chaos bounded frantically away, but the beam chewed the earth and sliced through the bodies until it whipped towards him, widening as it drew closer.   
  
As the blinding light overcame him, Chaos roared and smashed his fists into it, to no effect. A force seized every muscle in his body and hurled him skyward---he felt as if he were the victim of a throw move, except it never came down. Finally the guyver looked towards the ground, and realized that he was seeing time pass very quickly. The bloody battle field was now covered with huge, shifting sand dunes, and there was no trace of Balsafas, the portal to the rulers world, or the creature who had perished.

Before Chaos could see more, he was flying along the jagged horizon of snow-covered mountains he loved so well, and for a moment he had hoped that he could return home. Then he saw something he had never seen before---a wall of ice taller than any mountain--- in fact it was leveling mountains as it rumbled down from the north. He looked around the massive glaciers, and Chaos knew that no being alive could live in such a climate. It seemed incredible, but the earth had truly seen the last of its most dominant life-form, the thunder lizards.  
  
Before the guyver had time to react, the blazing beam sizzled and steamed all around him. Chaos howled with pain from the heat that not even his armour could withstand. but the terrible force drove him deeper and deeper until he felt as if he were hundred of miles below the surface. When he finally came to rest, he smashed his fists against the ice although it melted all around him, it refroze instantly.  
  
For days the guyver struggled in vain to move his limbs. Finally exhausted, he had to admit that he was frozen solid in a block of primeval ice that was as thick as a mountain. There was nothing but ice as far as the eye or his sensory could detect, except for the eerie blue glow that surrounded his limbs and illuminated the blackness of his tomb. It was his own personal bond of forbidding.

As his mind was still functional, the yeti put out telepathic commands to his followers, but no answers came back. They were gone, too. Despite the fact that Chaos could still think, he was little point in lying around for an eternity thinking about the past. Besides the cold was numbing his body and bringing a lethargic feeling to his weary limbs and he knew that he could sleep for a very long time.  
  
If he wanted to survive this imprisonment, he told himself, then he would have to be patient and remember his mental training. He wasn't defeated, only delayed. Thinking these serene thoughts, the mighty Chaos rested peacefully in his tomb, dreaming of the day when he would seek revenge.

Meanwhile back at the charred ground of the battle field Alkanphal stood alone with only a few creator ships around. The creators after seeing the events that took place had decided that humanity was a very dangerous thing and would need to be destroyed. So they suddenly left earth giving Alkanphal the message" Mankind is a dangerous weapon that cannot be controlled or be allowed to live. It must be destroyed and as we created it so shall we destroy it.". Though Alkanphal begged them to take him with them but they refused and instead targeted a asteroid at earth but much bigger than the one that Balsafas had aimed. Alkanphal then made a decision that would change his life for ever. He would preserve life all mankind until he made an army that would help him in his revenge against the creators. He charged all his bodies energy and hurled himself like a torpedo at the oncoming asteroid and blasted almost all the except a small piece that managed to escape and hit the earth causing a nuclear storm that did not let life flourish on earth for a long time.


End file.
